


Sacrificial love

by PimlockHolmes



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PimlockHolmes/pseuds/PimlockHolmes
Summary: Taemin is chosen to be a sacrifice to the Volcanic Gods. It is his destiny to be pierced through the heart and dropped in the volcano to join the Gods in their fiery paradise. His best friend, Kim Jongin, doesn't know how to feel about this.





	Sacrificial love

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Hi! As you might have noticed from the foreword and such, this oneshot involves a religion. Now I know that religion is a touchy subject so let me clarify a few things.   
> 1\. This made up religion/culture is not based on any sort of existing religion/culture. There may perhaps be similarities, but those are not intentional.  
> 2\. This oneshot is not a critique on religion or the (blind) following of one. People are free to believe something and act on that (though I feel like it should remain within some sort of moral guideline but sure).
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy ^^

'Joniiiiiiin!' Taemin squealed as he fell over and bumped his knee. 'Joooooniiiiin!'

The boy up front turned. 'Minnie?' He ran back and helped his friend up. 'Taeminnieeeee, you need to be careful.'

Small tears, like rain drops, had formed in the corners of the boy's eyes. 'Jonin, it hurts…'

Jongin hummed softly and sat down on his butt, pulling Taemin on his lap. He hugged the four year old tightly, his own five year old arms closing around the boy's chest. He felt crystal tears on his shoulders, their torsos bared in the blistering summer heat. Taemin's small hands and arms clamped around Jongin's chest, the boy's breath shockingly coming to a uncontrolled pace of distress.

'Let me look.' Jongin's hand went through Taemin's hair and he softly separated their bodies, finding a cold space between themselves. He looked at the boy's knee and saw a small cut, a bit of blood and a mess of dirt and grass. Jongin brushed away the dirt and picked the boy up, carrying him back to their small town. 'I'll bring you to the elder.' Jongin's step were confident, though heavy. He didn't like it one bit when Taemin cried. It made him feel like a failure. Failed at protecting the small boy from the world's evils.

And the world offered many evils. Only the Volcanic Gods could save them from its terrible terrors. The old Volcanic Gods. There was Touran, God of the Elements, the Emperor God. His Words were law and his bidding was everyone's command. His Wife, Iris, was the Goddess of life and love. Her image in dreams meant a strong child was coming, her words meant love would find you, her sting meant her lover would cut you.

And from the Elements, the emperor made more. Aëron of Swords and Fights, Cilla of Pencils and Language, Alca to catch the Dead and take them to Hell, Yuran to tame the seas and Naruy to calm the land. These Gods protected them from harm, from terrors, from death. They made sure they lived peacefully. The one thing they asked was one sacrifice every decade, made on top of the volcano.

The people toiled to make sure they had a sacrifice ready every ten years. Breeders went to the isle in the south to breed new children and they were sent to the appropriate islands. Northeast for the men, northwest for the women. They would find their loved ones there. And as new children arrived on the male and female island, new breeders would dispatch for more children.

And then Iris would reveal who had fallen into Touran's liking, the new sacrifice. They would be cared for by the women, taught the ways of the sacrificial beauty. While Aëron assigned one person as the Sacrifice's Champion, making sure that the volcano's top was reached and to perform the sacrifice.

'Elder!' Jongin called out. 'Taemin fell!'

The elder turned and offered the two boys a stern look. 'I believe we told you not to leave the village.'

'… I know, sir, but we were playing and we were careful. We didn't see any tigers…'

'That's the point of tigers, you don't see them until it's too late.' The elder said and took Taemin from his hands. 'Let's see.' He carried Taemin inside, Jongin following suit very quickly. He saw the elder wash it clean of dirt and grass, rub alcohol on the wound and to finally bind it. He hummed satisfied, patting the boy's head. 'Now, go home and have a drink. It's way too hot to be out at this time of day.'

Jongin nodded and helped Taemin off the table, supporting him as they walked towards Taemin's home.

'Jonin… Jongin…' Taemin said softly. 'Thank you for not leaving me for the tigers.'

Jongin smiled at Taemin pronouncing his name right. 'You're welcome.'

 

A few years later, Taemin at the age of ten and Jongin at the age of eleven, they lived in an orphanage, as their parents had left for their own islands and spouses again. Jongin woke up in Taemin's bed, cuddling tightly with the boy. Over all those years, they had grown much closer as friends. They shared everything.

They both looked forward to moving to the male island at the age of sixteen. Luckily they were born in the same  year, even though Jongin was older than Taemin, so they would move there together. They hadn't spoken about finding a lover or a breeder. It was custom to find someone of the same sex to be your lover and spouse and to find one person to breed with for a while.

Or find. Most of them were appointed to you. Breeders were always appointed. They mixed the most beautiful of men with the most beautiful of women to have children together. And mostly elders arranged the marriages of the sons and daughters to do as the Emperor God demanded. Mostly, not always.

Taemin stirred in Jongin's arms and turned, pressing his bare body against Jongin's bared body. He pressed his nose against Jongin's shoulder and hummed softly. Jongin smiled and snuggled more tightly with the boy, enjoying the warm body in his arms. They had no shame to one another, they didn't even understand why they would have it. They were like brother, but then from another mother and father.

'Good mooorning!' The orphanage's mother opened the door. 'Jongin-ah, Taemin-ah, take a bath! And open a window, it stinks in here.'

The boys sat up and made an agreeing noise, not really bothering to talk. They got out of bed and…

'And wear underwear for Iris' sake!'

Another noise of agreement. Taemin opened the window and Jongin took hold of the pump's handle to pump hot water into the tub in the bathroom. Taemin, rubbing his eyes, stumbled to the bathroom and grabbed them towels, washcloths and soap. He took the time to brush his long hair, getting out the knits so it was easier to wash later. Jongin finished pumping and climbed into the tub, helping Taemin to join him right after.

They sat down and enjoyed the hot water, washing themselves in silence. They heard the mother coming back to check if they didn't go back to bed and actually did start to take their bath. Taemin dove for a moment to soak his long hair and took the herbal paste from the stand next to the tub, rubbing it in his hair to wash it. Jongin took over quickly, making sure the soapy mess got everywhere.

When Jongin was done, Taemin dove again and shook his head underwater, clearing away all the soap. Jongin chuckled when the boy came back up, reeking of lavender and aloe but looking like a wet dog. 'Pretty.'

'Shut up.' Taemin said softly.

Jongin laughed and turned in the tub, resting next to Taemin and wrapping an arm around him. 'What shall we do today?'

'Can we go play hide and seek again by the cliffs?'

'Yes!' Jongin's eyes sparkled, as he liked the cliffs. From the cliffs they could see the volcano island, right in the middle of the triangle their islands formed. In the volcano the Gods slept and lived, only venturing out to catch the dead or to do their other godly deeds. At the top of the volcano was the altar where the sacrifice would take place. Jongin and Taemin both had wanted to see the island, as it was rumoured to be beautiful. But no one could step on it, but the Sacrifice and the Champion.

'We could go to our cave too!' Taemin smiled. They had found and "claimed" a cave in the cliffs where they would go to relax and play games. It was quieter, so they didn't have to worry about anyone looking at them as they played games and had fun. Also nobody would listen in, so they could share everything. So had Taemin confessed his crush on Minho to Jongin and Jongin told Taemin about the time he saw Sehun and Zitao naked.

Because they shared everything.

 

In only a few weeks the sailing ceremony would take place. At this time the sixteen year olds would be ceremoniously appointed as adults and would be moved to the appropriate island. However, this year the ceremony would be later than usual. Because this year's Sacrifice would be choses. This chosen one would be, regardless of gender, be moved to the female island to learn the ways of beauty and purity. The day after the Champion would be appointed. The Sacrifice could not know who that was and wouldn't find out until half a year later, in the summer, when they would meet on the volcanic island.

Both Taemin and Jongin were sixteen and they were curious as to who would be the Sacrifice. It would be a great honour, not a punishment of any sort. The Sacrifice would reside with Touran in his godly palace, he would enjoy all the pleasure the Emperor God had to offer, or she would enjoy all the pleasure the Mistress had to offer.

Anyone could be the Sacrifice, any age, any gender, anyone. The Champion however would always be male. Not because females couldn't be one, Aëron was just a dick about it. Only once there had been a female Champion, but that was because the male Champion died even before he reached the island in a training accident.

The day of the Choice consisted of food and drink, of dance and music, of sports and games, of songs and stories. Jongin and Taemin enjoyed themselves fully, their bodies taking in all the food that was offered to them so generously by the Gods.

The elder of their village clapped his hands and the crowd fell silent. 'Soon, her Holy Majesty Iris will send out her owl. The beast will appear in front of the Sacrifice and declare the purpose of the chosen one. We will wait for this moment in silent prayer.'

And silence fell over the island. Even the birds, the wind, the sea, everyone was silent. Only the wings could be heard. The wings of the owl became louder. We're not talking normal owl size, we are talking more than twice normal owls size. And right on Taemin and Jongin's table, the owl landed. The table sighed at the weight, the youngsters around the table stumbled backwards.

And the owl only stared at Taemin, who had, along with his chair, fallen over. The owl cocked his head to the side and stepped forwards a little. Jongin gulped as he looked at his friend and the owl, only a few feet between them.

'Stand, Chosen One.' A female voice rolled from the owl's beak.

Taemin scrambled onto his feet, his legs shivering and his face reddening in fear.

'Taemin, son of the Lees, His Royal Divine Majesty Touran, Emperor of the Gods, requests your presence in his palace. A Champion will be assigned to you. We shall await your arrival.'

And the owl vanished. He didn't fly off, he didn't hop away. He just flat out vanished. Only leaving a golden emblem on Taemin's plate.

The elder ran to Taemin and just took him. Jongin couldn't even get up and yell something after them, they hauled Taemin away that quickly. Hidden in the hut of the elder, Jongin couldn't get to him and, most of all, couldn't say goodbye to his very best friend. A final goodbye.

 

Jongin couldn't eat anymore. The Champion's Night arrived and as all males tried to show Aëron how well they could duel and fight, Jongin just sat at the side. Right now, at this moment, he wasn't sure why he felt so strongly about this. Of course, he had lost his best friend forever, but was this feeling just for a best friend? It felt stronger than just that.

'Come on, Jongin!' Sehun yelled and pulled the boy up. 'Show him what you've got.'

'Fuck off, Sehun.' Jongin fought himself loose and sat down again, eyeing up the tent that Taemin disappeared in and never appeared from again. Would it really hurt if he tried to go say goodbye? Tomorrow, before the crack of dawn, Taemin would be moved. And at dawn, the Champion would be chosen. Maybe, just maybe, he could be there to send Taemin off.

He got up and walked to the elder's house, doubting as he placed his hand on the fence. The warm wood felt like cold iron. He pushed open the gate and walked in, past the flowers and bushes, through the door and into the living room. He looked at the fire roaring in the hearth.

His voice was a hiss. 'Taemin?'

He heard scuffling. The elder wasn't scary or frightening, but imposing. He had this aura around him, of wisdom and experience, of life and loss. His stares would silence and his words would deafen, but he wasn't scary. Jongin wasn't scared of him. But he was afraid of breaking the rituals. What if he would disturb the processes with looking for Taemin?

The orphanage's mother walked into the living room. 'Jongin! What are you doing here?!'

'I…' He gulped involuntarily. 'I'm looking for Taemin. I want to say goodbye. One last time.'

The mother bit her lip. 'Jongin, go home, don't make it harder for yourself.'

'Just saying it can't hurt…' Jongin said, his voice slightly falling. 'Please.'

The mother sighed. 'Fine. Follow me.'

They went up the stairs, where the air was heavy with lavender and roses, to the room where incense clouded the air. Jongin could see the contours of his best friend and he choked up. Taemin's long hair had been bundled up in a bun. His face was as white as a sheet and he wore long robes. His eyes were closed.

'Taemin…'

Taemin's eyes shot open and he turned, facing Jongin. 'Jonin?'

'You look so…'

'Jongin!' Taemin lunged forwards for a comforting hug, but the elder (appearing out of nowhere) held him back.

'You shouldn't have brought him here.'

'He deserves to say goodbye.'

'Say it then.'

'Taeminnie…' Jongin's eyes watered and his heart tore to pieces. 'Goodbye, Taeminnie…'

'Jonginnie…' Taemin's white make-up revealed his fair skin as he cried. 'I'll miss you.'

'I'll miss you too.' Jongin felt the tug of the mother and turned to walk away. 'I'll never forget you.'

 

He did notice the elder's men outside the orphanage when he was summoned at dawn. Probably to keep him from going to see Taemin off. He walked to the market place, where probably every male had decided to spend the night to fight and duel. Except for Jongin. He just couldn't.

It was almost time for Aëron to appoint a Champion. He would do that by dropping a sword right at the feet of the Champion. So, by tradition, men were to stand one meter apart from everyone and not to move. After it had landed, only the Champion could touch the sword, as others would burn themselves or worse.

Taemin and Jongin had practiced plenty of times, with one sword or two swords, one unarmed, you name it. Jongin found a spot between Sehun and Yifan and waited. He let his head hang as he was already defeated even before he wasn't appointed.

The orange clouds above them parted. At dawn, when Taemin's ship had gone out of the shallows and into the deeper parts, they would sound the horn. At the last echo of the horn, Aëron would drop the sword. And until that moment, the islands lived in silence. Even the female island, with the very few men that resided there, was completely silent. In prayer or just plain begging.

He knew of some men who would give the world just to be the Champion, to be king of all the warriors, to be chosen by Aëron. To be the most powerful warrior and to be…

Horn.

The entire island inhaled.

The first echo. He heard whispered prayers.

The second echo. He felt the sun burn in his neck.

The third echo. 'How many damn echoes…' Yifan whispered.

The fourth echo. A gulp resounded through the men.

The fifth echo. Whistling.

A loud clank. Yells and screams. Murmurs and whispers. Jongin opened his eyes and saw twinkling steel right before his feet. He gulped and saw all the men look. He took hold of the sword and pulled it out of the pavestones, holding it high above his head. He saw eyes, purple eyes, in the reflection of the blade. And the words in his mind sounded. "A true Champion does not pride to others but fear the coming."

He heard the rough steps of the elders coming for him, he heard them closing in. And he ran. Jongin took the sword and ran for the harbour. Flailing it around wildly, the purple eyes in his head driving him forwards, the voice telling him to run.

Coming at a stop at the end of the wooden docks. At the end of the island, nearest to Taemin he could get. He yelled. He screamed. He bellowed. He roared.

'I'M COMING FOR YOU, TAEMIN! I AM YOUR CHAMPION! WAIT FOR ME! I AM THE CHAMPION!'

 

Leashed and muzzled, Jongin was put onto a boat to the male island. Everyone on the boat gave him looks. Not because he had screamed at the sea like a madman, but because he was the Champion. They looked like they expected him to spout trivia about swords, wisdom about strategy and cunning about tactics. While in all fairness all Jongin's thoughts were about was how soon he would be able to tell Taemin that they weren't separated for life.

People cheered as the ship came into the harbour, when they docked, and Jongin, with his glittering sword, was heralded a hero without any heroism done yet. Jongin just showed a small smile as he was taken through the crowds to his own place on the male island, a temple on the mountain side. There he would receive more training. He would be trained to become the best swordsman around, the best archer, the best scout, the best explorer. He would be taught the rites of their religion, the ways of the Gods and the curses of the Demons.

He was led to his quarters and left alone, to rest after the long travels. They had given him a sheath for the sword. Jongin just sat on the cold stone floor, looking at the small mat that would be his bed for the coming six months. He lit a incense stick in the corner of his room, near the small statues of the Gods and sat silent.

What would Taemin be doing now? Would he be happy? Or afraid? Would the women be nice to him or will they put him through an ordeal? They wouldn't be harsh right, since his destiny was death…

Jongin's thoughts halted. Their fate would not be reunited. Jongin would be the one leading Taemin to his death. He would be the one to take Taemin up the volcano. He would be the one to see Taemin plummet into the lava, waiting for him. He would be the one to see the knife enter Taemin's heart. He would be the one to see Taemin die.

Suddenly his heart grew even heavier. Suddenly he felt the need to take that sword and kill himself. Taemin's death was the last thing he wanted. All this euphoria about him being the Champion clouded his sights from the harsh truth that Taemin was a sacrifice.

A monk entered and looked at him. 'Your mind is in pain, yet your body seems fine. Your heart is broken, yet you've never felt love.'

Jongin remained silent, looking at the small purple gems in Aëron's eyes.

'A Champion is not strongest, not best, not most powerful, the Champion is the one who carries the heftiest of burdens. The Champion is the one who survives. Don't fret your inabilities and imperfections, rejoice in them as even they will help you clear your path to survival.'

'Why do I survive and not my friend?'

'Such is the will of the Gods.'

'Why?'

The monk remained silent for a moment, looking at the blue gems in Touran's eyes. 'I do not know.'

'Will it hurt him?'

'Death is not something that happens to the deceased, young one, but to the survivors. You carry the heftiest of burdens.'

'I don't want such a burden. I want my friend to live.'

'Such is the will of the Gods.'

 

Jongin closed his eyes to meditate. They started and ended the day of work with meditation, to allow the mind to prepare for work and to process it at the end of the day. There was no real prayer or thought that had to linger, only that the mind had to find happiness and peace.

_They were fifteen._

_They were teenagers, unsure on how to act to the world and not sure on who they actually were. They didn't understand it at all, yet they said they did._

_Next year they would be send to the male island, in search of a spouse to settle with. But… How? They couldn't kiss or make love, they didn't understand anything of the entire concept of love. They knew that breeding worked with a men's penis and a woman's vagina, but…_

_'So, can we practice?' Taemin asked._

_Practice what? They didn't even know what to do. Can you practice something completely unknown to you? But Jongin nodded, as he wanted to practice too._

_Their lips met as they sat on the bed. The kiss felt soft, so silken. They parted for a small moment, but kissed again. And again. Their lips met for longer. Their tongue darted, but didn't play. They just met and, in this heat of the moment, Jongin pushed Taemin over._

_Their kissing continued, Taemin's legs parted slowly and Jongin's breath got raspier and raspier._

_'How much are we going to practice?' Taemin shook his lips loose. 'I mean… Breeding too?'_

_Jongin sat up quickly, noticing what he had done in their practice. 'No! I mean, no uh… Not now?'_

_Taemin chuckled. 'Do you think we did okay?'_

_'I… I thought it was nice.' Jongin said softly. It wasn't their first kiss, but it was nice nonetheless. It felt like a first time._

_'Yeah me too.'_

 

_They were eight._

_Jongin heard the door of his house open and looked up from his place in the living room, where his mother was making him new clothes. He got up and peeked at his father's back. Taemin entered the house, his eyes were sad and his shoulders hung._

_Taemin entered the room with Jongin's dad, a bag being left at the door, and immediately cuddled with Jongin. Jongin's father walked to his mother. Jongin listened in as he held his best friend tightly, playing with the boy's hair._

_'His parents went home today.'_

_'That's a tad early, isn't it? I mean, normally we wait for a decade…'_

_'They couldn't stand one another.'_

_'Oh, poor kid…' His mother sighed. 'Did they ask if he can stay here?'_

_'Yes, I said it would be fine. I mean, they are inseparable.'_

_His mother nodded. 'Of course.'_

_Jongin smiled weakly and felt how Taemin held his shirt tightly as he pressed his teary eyes in his shoulder. Jongin hummed softly and lured Taemin upstairs, to bed, since they could cuddle there much more nicely. Jongin covered them with the blankets and wrapped his arms and legs around Taemin, snuggling tightly with him under the warm covers._

_He heard his father come up the stairs and place Taemin's bag in the guest room. With some noise, he managed to take the bed and shove it into the hallway and into Jongin's room. 'I hope that Taemin is welcome in your room, Jongin.'_

_Jongin nodded and hugged Taemin a bit more tightly. 'Can he sleep in my bed too?'_

_'Of course he can.'_

Some monks joined him. They sat on the temple's roof, watching over the largest town of the island. The sun sank slowly in the sky, making way for the dark to come.

_They sat in their cave, hidden in the cliffs. After a rough game of hide and seek, they sat tiredly against the rock wall, a small fire crackling in front of them. Jongin rested his head on Taemin's shoulder, holding onto to Taemin's hand softly, but firmly._

_Twelve years old, they had gotten a lot more rowdy with one another, which was fun but tiring. Jongin moaned softly and curled towards Taemin, hugging him tightly. 'Taeminnie… Next time I'll get you.'_

_'No you won't.'_

_Jongin chuckled. 'I will!'_

_'Nope.'_

_'Yeeees!'_

_'Nooooope.' Taemin rolled on top of Jongin. 'Nooooo!'_

_Jongin chuckled and, with his hands on Taemin's lower back and behind, he looked up at the boy. '… I…'_

_He felt Taemin's soft lips on his cheek. 'Nope.'_

_He kissed Taemin's cheek. 'Yes.'_

 

Jongin ran through the jungle in the back of the island. With all his gear strapped to his body, daggers at his knees, two swords at his side, a bow and quiver on his back, a cuirass around his chest and wrist protectors, he nimbly made his way through the trees and bushes. He knew that he was timed, he could almost count every second as his legs kept moving as if they were unstoppable pistons.

The end of the jungle came into sight, the human-made end of the jungle, where the fields and meadows began. With a lunge Jongin sprang over the border and rolled as he came to a halt. A monk next to him hummed satisfied. 'A significant improvement, you're doing well.'

In one month Jongin would meet Taemin on the volcanic island. There he would have to guide Taemin to the top.

'I think it's time to enter the final phase of the teachings, boy.' The monk said. 'The final rites of the Gods.'

Jongin bowed. 'Thank you for your confidence.'

The monk turned and walked back to the temple. Their journey was silent, Jongin just following him obediently. They entered the temple and took their places in front of all the seven statues of the Gods. The monk took a blade from Touran's statue and placed it between himself and Jongin.

'In a month you'll be joining the Sacrifice on the island. Together you'll travel to the top and the Sacrifice will be sacrificed.'

Jongin nodded, though his heart felt heavy.

'It is done by stabbing the heart and falling into the volcano.'

Jongin gulped and nodded. Though he hadn't seen it yet, the thought of it stalked his dreams and fed his nightmares. His rest at night was turbulent, to say the least.

'And you'll have to do it.'

'Me?!'

'The Champion performs the sacrifice.'

 

Lead in his shoes did not accurately describe the conflict Jongin was feeling as he felt the ship drop the anchor and deploy a small boat. With great reluctance he clambered down into the boat, to sit down and take the oars. He looked up one more time at his teachers. 'So, here we are…'

'For a full year, we'll come back here every full moon, three days before and three days after, to come pick you up again. If after a year you haven't come back we… We're sorry.'

Jongin nodded. 'I've got a year.'

'Good luck, Champion.'

Jongin made one last bow and rowed away from the ship. Whipping up the water violently, the volcanic island came ever closer and Jongin felt his heart grow heavier with every beat. He knew Taemin would be dropped off at the beach, with the geishas who would have taught and cared for him.

Taemin would arrive in a long kimono, apparently, which he only needed again during the sacrifice, with his face painted like a [geisha](https://static1.squarespace.com/static/52e118c6e4b0c14b4f88dcec/5589ec46e4b0e953156afe19/5589ec49e4b0e953156afe29/1435102282764/Geisha-1.jpg) and his own katana at his side. The katana was not for fighting or hunting, but for the sacrifice itself. Jongin had to take that blade and drive it though Taemin's heart.

Jongin was actually curious as to how Taemin would look, because surely he would look beautiful. How would Jongin feel about seeing his best friend again after so long? How he be happy? Or be sad because they were just a week away from Taemin's sacrifice?

Well, not that there was any time table. The monks had just said it takes about a week to reach the top of the volcano. And Jongin wasn't sure on what he was supposed to do. They told him to bring Taemin up the mountain, whether Taemin wanted or not. But could he go against his best friend like that? Was Taemin even his best friend anymore? These feelings of remorse, of regret, of… There were so many things he had wanted to tell Taemin, he knew he wanted to, but he didn't know what he wanted to say.

He looked at the horizon. The island's beach was only a few meters away, Taemin's ship had appeared at the horizon, coming in from the west. The brig was different from the monk's one. It seemed more festive, at least from far away. Should Jongin row up to the boat to pick Taemin up?

No, it resounded in his head.

Jongin gulped and rowed to shore. He pulled his boat onto the shore and looked at the sand. Low tide, so better pull it a bit further. Jongin made sure his daggers where at his knees, his swords were firmly at his waist and that he still had all his arrows. He sat down on the beach and closed his eyes.

…

Where had that "No" come from? That wasn't a voice he knew, not from the monks or Taemin, it wasn't female, yet it sounded familiar. Jongin took the sword he received from the Gods and peered at the blade. When he had first set his eyes upon it, he had seen purple irises peering back at him. But now he saw nothing apart from blue sky.

Jongin sighed and fell back. He just stared at the sky until he heard a horn. He saw a boat being deployed form the ship, four people on board.

He got up and walked to the shore. Jongin didn't really know what to do so he just waited, peering at the ship. Two of the people on it had taking the oars to row, another person however prepared the last of Taemin's garments, a veil. Taemin could not see anything until he had stepped foot on the island.

The boat softly touched the beach and a geisha helped Taemin onto the beach without stepping on it herself, as anyone else than the Sacrifice and the Champion were not allowed on the island. The geishas offered Taemin's hand to Jongin and he took it, guiding the boy further onto the beach.

'Hold off on lifting the veil until we sound the horn.' The geisha said and with the oars the others pushed them off. 'He can't know who you are until you lift the veil. Don't speak!'

Jongin nodded and the geishas, rowing faster back than towards the island, quickly reached their ship. As he held both of Taemin's hands, he watched the ship turn in the water and sail back to the west. A horn called and Jongin took a deep breath.

He let go of Taemin's hands and lifted the veil slowly. In a snail's pace he uncovered Taemin's white as snow face. Only his lips and his eyes were painted red. His hair had been rolled up in buns and … rolls, pins piercing them. The red and black kimono, with Iris' owl, Touran's dragon and Aëron's sword in shining white, his long katana at his side. Taemin looked stunningly beautiful.

Feeling the light hit his eyelids, Taemin opened his eyes. Tears coiled up in the corners of his eyes, white teeth bit his lip, he shook his head. 'Jongin?'

Jongin nodded quickly and placed his hands on the boy's hips as he stepped back and almost tripped on his kimono. 'I'm not letting you do this alone.'

Taemin placed his hands on Jongin's forearms, as if he were to check if they were genuinely Jongin's and his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. The tears washed away the white face paint as he cried silently and he hugged Jongin tightly. 'Thank you.'

 

Jongin had decided (not that it was fully his choice but he had to be the Champion somehow) that it was wisest to rest for a day on the beach and get each other up to speed on what they had done in the months they  hadn't seen each other.

Taemin hummed. 'So now you're like a top notch soldier?'

'Sort of.' Jongin shrugged. 'They said I should use it to hunt though, not to murder.'

'Obviously. I mean, they're like tigers and panthers here right?'

'Lots of big beasties.' Jongin said and peered at the forest's edge. 'But with a fire we're mostly safe.'

Taemin hummed. 'Well it sounds like you had fun.'

'It wasn't unpleasant.' Jongin concluded. 'I just really missed you.'

Taemin smiled and looked at the rag in his hands. He had cleaned off the makeup and unleashed his hair from the curled prison it had been captured in. 'My time was a lot different.'

'Oh…'

'I mean, it wasn't… unpleasant, but it was different. I had a lot of teachings about how to ease the body. How to massage and relax. And… Like a workout to "make my body a feast for Touran's eyes". Like getting a big butt.'

Jongin chuckled and nodded. He had noticed, when Taemin had taken off the warm kimono, that he had gotten a lot more… round. In a very good way.

'But also how to make myself look pretty and sacrificial. And how to remain pure and beautiful. Resist temptations and be good. The women on the island, they…'

Taemin looked at his knees. 'They looked at me like I was a saint. That I was an angel.'

'That's nice, right?'

'… Not really. Because they only look at me like that because they want me to kill myself on top of a volcano.'

'Only looking to watch you burn…' Jongin said softly. 'Yeah, that must sting.'

Taemin, now just resting in breezy shorts and shirt, laid back on the sand. 'Yeah and… I don't know. It feels weird, knowing that with every step you're walking to your death.'

'It feels even weirder to join you…' Jongin said. He wasn't sure he was walking to his own death as well. Would he be able to do what he had to do up there? Should he do what he had to do up there?

'I'm glad you are though. I mean… After you came to see me, the elder was going on and on about me being pure and innocent, he was getting mad. He even urged the mother to tell about how much we did and she didn't even know. He got even angrier and she hit him.'

'What does pure mean then? Virgin?'

'I think so. But honestly, why would they…' He pointed to the volcano. 'Care? I mean, surely they'll see the path I have taken and am about to take. If that path includes losing my virginity somewhere, wouldn't they already know that?'

Jongin shrugged. 'You would say Iris would know at least.'

'And she tells Touran everything. So I don't know anymore. The geishas weren't that pure either. They thought me how to… How to… Please Touran when I'm with him. You know…'

'Ah.' Jongin looked up. Still, even though he was seventeen now, he hadn't heard anything about intercourse at all. Breeding was taught to them, but with their spouses was not. 'How…'

'Well… It uh… It sounds really weird.' Taemin laughed awkwardly. 'You oil up your thingy and stuff it in my behind and then you do breeding but without kids and actual love.'

'Ah…' Jongin figured that a bit. 'That sounds… Oil up?'

'Yeah, because butts don't get wet like women do…'

'How do women do it then?'

'I don't know. I guess they… I don't know.'

Jongin chuckled. 'That's our lifelong question answered.'

'We can die in peace now.' Taemin smirked.

'Are you… Were you scared when they took you?'

'Yes.'

'Did I make it worse when I came to see you?'

'… No. You didn't make it better either though. I felt relieved that you hadn't just forgot about me as a lost cause and moved on to Sehun or something. But actually seeing you leave was hard.'

Jongin hummed. 'I see. So I am sorry and I'm not sorry.'

Taemin laughed. 'You're forgiven and not forgiven.'

'Thank the Gods!'

 

Jongin hummed as he sat down on the highest tree branch. He wasn't even sure they were going the right way. Because well, nobody really knew how the island was laid out. He knew some survival skills and some pathfinding skills and the obvious route was straight to the volcano, but…

He didn't really want to walk straight to the volcano either. He wanted to take a detour but not too big either. He wanted…

He looked down. To see Taemin had walked off.

'Hey! Taemin! Tae!' He quickly climbed down again and looked around. 'Taemin!' He tried to look for footsteps and ran after what seemed like a trail. He burst through some shrubbery to find Taemin sit down on a rock, looking at a small crook trickling down from some rocks. Jongin sighed and joined him. 'Don't do that.'

'What?'

'Running off!'

'I'm sitting here!'

'… Don't just… Say something at least.'

'What, afraid I'll die?'

Jongin glared. 'Tae…'

'Jongin, just let me, okay?'

'Yeah, yeah, what are you looking at?'

Taemin pointed at the miniature waterfall. 'I've never seen a big waterfall before.'

Jongin hummed. 'They had one near the temple I lived at.'

'Now I'm jealous.' Taemin smirked and jumped off the rock. He was wearing his breezy shirt and shorts again (with a pack on his back containing his kimono and some care products the geishas gave him and he needed for the ritual), while Jongin wore his full Champion outfit, along with daggers, swords, leather gloves, bow and quiver, light chainmail cuirass. He saw the… almost happy step in Taemin's walking, as he poked his head around the next line of bushes and trees.

The island was mostly a beach and jungle, with the volcano in the middle. It was rather mountainous too, as the island was also quite large in size. The volcanic violence the island had endured also made it a home to wondrous nature and cliff sides. Jongin had heard a few large waterfalls adorned the island. So perhaps he could find one to show Taemin.

…

If he didn't walk off again! 'Yo, Taemin!' Jongin ran after him.

'Look, you're being slow!' Taemin yelled back. He jumped over a fallen tree. 'Let's just get going.'

Jongin looked up in the air. 'I should perhaps try to get us some food.'

'Should we set up camp?' Taemin asked. 'I can…'

'Nah, here is too dangerous…' Jongin said. 'We need more of a clearing.'

Taemin hummed happily and kept walking. Jongin joined next to him and felt his heart lighten a little as he heard Taemin's hum.

 

Jongin released the string and the arrow shot quickly towards the bird. The bird cried out but fell from its branch quickly, dropping to the ground rapidly. Jongin clicked his tongue. 'Nice.' He walked over to the bird and picked it up. As he plucked it, he walked back to their small camp. He saw Taemin sit close to the fire, brushing his hair slowly. Jongin had placed a slab of stone over the fire, which had already started to glow slightly red and beam off heat.

He grabbed his dagger, cut off the birds head and paws and sliced it open. He removed the innards quickly and cut it into  cutlets, laying them on the stone slab. Taemin looked at his skilled fingers and hands. 'That's quite something you did there.'

Jongin hummed. 'It's… It's necessary. I've not seen any fruits or roots I trust, so I'm not chancing anything. If it means I have to kill a bird for food, so be it.'

'I wasn't judging you but… I've never seen you gut a bird before.'

Jongin laughed. 'It wasn't one of our play time activities, no.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Shame. Would have been fun.' He pointed at the meat on the stone. 'How long does it take?'

'Long, probably, I rather have us eat leather-like meat than us getting sick.'

'Good call.' Taemin said. 'Maybe I can find us some coconuts to drink from…'

'I'll go and look for them.'

Taemin fell silent again and stared at the slab. 'Okay.'

Jongin noticed the annoyance and spite in that tone, but he couldn't help it. It was his job to protect and care for Taemin. The idea that Taemin might hurt himself (or die) scared the living hell out of him, so he couldn't let the boy go do his own things. 'Even though it looks fine, don't eat the meat.'

'No, no.' Taemin said.

Jongin took off his torso's cuirass and all his other weapons, apart from his daggers. 'If something happens.'

'I got my katana, yes, yes.'

'Come to me.'

'Oh. Right.' Taemin sighed. 'Fine.'

Jongin turned and walked away, heading more towards the beach. He looked up carefully, using the last moments of daylight to his advantage, and tried to spy a coconut or two. He hummed as he saw a familiar tree trunk and he climbed up the tree carefully. Arrived at the top, he saw a total of four coconuts and he cut them down nimbly with his dagger.

He dropped down and picked them up, shaking them carefully. Hearing the milk splash around, he smiled satisfied. At least they had something to drink.

Jongin walked back to their campsite and found that Taemin had run off again. 'For fuck's sake! Taemin!'

Jongin looked at where Taemin had sat, noticed his bow and quiver were gone and sighed loudly. 'For the love of the Gods! Taemin!' Jongin noticed the footsteps Taemin left behind and ran after him.

Until he lost even those footsteps when he found a stream of water going down to the east. 'Where the fuck…' He looked down the stream and saw Taemin's shirt, shorts and underwear hanging from a twig. 'Oh dear me…' He tried to walk along the stream, but soon he found himself wading through the clear water to a small pond where Taemin casually floated around on his back in the nude. 'Taemin!'

'Hi!'

This anger Jongin felt soon made place for… For… A gulp. A stare. A stutter. A "What happened in those six months?!" He had seen Taemin change from his kimono to his other clothes but he hadn't seen the boy nude since their time apart and…

Well…

Touran was a lucky guy, so to say.

'Why… Wh… Wh… Why are you… Why didn't you…' Invite me? 'Why didn't you say something?'

Taemin, still as shameless as if they were never separated and one of them didn't turn into an angel, chuckled. 'Well, the Champion was getting our drinks and I felt icky.'

'But… But… Why did you take the bow?'

'Yeah, I didn't need the bow, just the arrows but eh, took both.'

'Then why did you need the arrows?' Jongin came closer to the waterside, kind of unaware he was loosening his belt to join him.

'Caught a fish!' Taemin held an arrow in the air which was pierced through a fish. 'Big one too.'

Jongin took off his shirt and trousers, kicking off his boots as well. 'But we had food…'

'What are you doing?'

Jongin had his hands on his underwear and looked at Taemin. 'I… I am… Taking a bath too?'

Taemin grinned. 'Are you sure it's the Champion's job to take baths with the Sacrifice?'

'… What do you mean?'

'I mean, you take this very seriously. I'm just supposed to be pretty and sit on my ass while you are out there protecting me. You can't protect me when you're taking a bath with me.'

'… But…' Jongin pouted. 'I'm sure I'm able to take a bath with you…'

'Nope.'

'Taemin, come on…'

'Nope.'

'But…'

'Does it feel bad to be forced into a position you don't want to be in?'

'Wha… Yes.'

'Welcome to my world! Residents? Me! And now also you!'

'I can't help…'

'Jongin, promise me something.'

Jongin nodded.

'Let me live my last days as I want to live them.' Taemin stood in the small pond. 'Please.'

'I will let you… I promise.' Jongin said. His eyes scanned the beautiful body Taemin flaunted and urged his thoughts elsewhere. 'Can I…?'

Taemin laughed. 'Yeah, yeah.'

Jongin took off his underwear and stepped into the pond. He noticed Taemin's eyes resting on his crotch and felt a warm sensation in his stomach. He swam over to Taemin and hugged him tightly.

'Hey, what are you doing?' Taemin asked quickly as he felt himself go underwater.

'Protecting you!' Jongin chuckled and he felt his heart roar in satisfaction as he felt Taemin's rounded body against his own. Taemin laughed and fought himself loose, swimming away from Jongin. Jongin caught his leg and pulled him back, solidly against him.

They looked at one another, not blinking.

'I missed you. And this.' Jongin said.

'I missed you too. Made think of… stuff…'

'Like what?' Jongin's arm tightened a little.

'Things I would miss and regret. Things I would have never done and… Things I would have wanted to do.'

'Like…?'

'Getting married. Feel someone love me. Die in my own time.'

Jongin nodded. 'I understand.'

'So yeah.' Taemin said softly. 'I would have rather discussed that stuff with you than with a geisha who doesn't care at all because I'll be thrown into lava anyway.'

Jongin smiled. 'I'm here now.'

 

The stars were bright in the sky. They were similar to those above the temple and above their old villages. Some were a brighter than others, but they were all beautiful nonetheless. One of them was Jongin's star, the monks had shown him which. It was one of the stars around Aëron's star. Jongin counted to the east. One, two, three, four, five bright stars. And the sixth would be Taemin's.

Taemin's star almost burned a soft pink in the night's sky, as it roamed around the North Star, which was Touran. The other stars around it, the other Sacrifices, burned a little less bright and some others were just as bright as Taemin's. But only Taemin's was slightly pink. The monks said it was because Taemin's had just fired up.

But Jongin didn't know why he stared at it.

He couldn't sleep. He felt conflict in his heart, claws tugging at it from both sides. This sensation he felt around Taemin, this fire in his tummy, this lightness in his heart. What was it?

…

He couldn't feel any sort of love for Taemin. Taemin was his best friend, his soulmate, his… His Sacrifice. He couldn't be in love with Taemin. He couldn't soil what was Touran's.

The way Taemin slept didn't help the situation. He was clinging to Jongin's chest, his head on Jongin's shoulder. It was like Taemin's body had been shaped to ensure pleasure, satisfaction and lust. Today, Jongin's head… When he saw Taemin's body like that, his mind went haywire. The sheer beauty of it, the perfect curves and the lusciousness of the boy's behind and genitals. It had been made to love and Jongin felt those urges in his core.

But it didn't feel like it was just a sense of lust and want. That would feel animalistic and beastly, but this felt… Felt so… Light.

He didn't want to hurt Taemin. He wanted Taemin to be his happiest, to be as carefree as he could, he wanted Taemin to laugh and to smile. And he wanted to share those moments with Taemin.

'Hey…'

Jongin looked at Taemin, who beamed innocent doe eyes at him.

'What are you thinking about?'

'Just looking at the stars. I need to sort of determine where we are.'

'Just climb a tree and aim for the volcano.'

Jongin laughed softly. 'I'll do so tomorrow.'

Taemin pulled up their blanket a bit more and closed his eyes again. 'Now go to sleep, dummy.'

'Yeah, yeah.'

Jongin smiled and played with the boy's hair. Whatever it was he felt or wanted, their purpose was clear.

 

'That's beautiful!' Taemin exclaimed as they walked up to a waterfall. Jongin smiled as he let Taemin's hand go. He had purposefully steered them towards a waterfall, knowing that Taemin wanted to see one.

'Can we go to the top and dive down?'

'Uh… Yeah sure.' Jongin let the boy run up the hillside to the cliff the water raged from. He watched the boy undress (he tried not to drool) and take a dive with a loud cheer. A loud splash later, he saw Taemin emerge from the water again, beaming the happiest of smiles. 'Aaaaah, this is awesome!' He climbed out of the water, still no shame about his body, and ran back to the top of the waterfall. Jongin watched as he jumped again and instead of climbing out, he just floated and played happily in the water, laughter coming from his lips.

'Jonginnieeee! Come on! It's awesome! Jump!'

Jongin laughed. 'Shouldn't I keep watch or something?'

'Nah, there's nobody here and I've yet to see a tiger.'

'You cursed us now.' Jongin ran up to the top of the waterfall and lost his weapons, armour and clothes. He hesitated right before his dive. He flung one dagger to the shore where he had just stood, just in case he quickly needed one to defend, and the height was… quite something now he stood here.

'Jonginnieee! I want to tell you something! Jump!'

Oh fuck it. Jongin jumped and felt himself crash into the water. He felt the cold water envelop him and he soon felt a warm hand in his own, pulling him up. His eyes met with Taemin's delighted ones.

And Taemin kissed him.

'Thank you for showing me a waterfall.'

Jongin felt a lion roar in his heart.

Jongin felt a lion roar in his brain.

Jongin lunged forwards and kissed Taemin again. He pushed the boy underwater, his lips obsessively attacking Taemin, his arms forcing Taemin's legs around his waist. As his breath fell short quickly, he pulled them up again to breathe. He retreated his lips to gasp for air but also to look apologetic. He wasn't sure Taemin felt this way too and this aura of lust that Taemin beamed off of him messed with Jongin's brain.

'Took you long enough.'

Jongin looked at Taemin. 'What?'

'The things I would miss and regret. I would have regret not telling you I moved on from Minho to you.'

Jongin smiled. 'Only that?'

'A lot more.'

Jongin hummed and brushed back Taemin's hair. 'You've become even more beautiful.' He kissed Taemin's lips again and he felt Taemin's tongue reach into his mouth. He felt his hips yearn for more than just touch and he waded them to shore, laying Taemin down in the grass as he usurped the place between Taemin's legs. His own tongue ventured into Taemin's mouth, claiming every piece of it as his own.

Until it hit him.

'We're doing something wrong.' Jongin retreated and fell back on his butt, half in the water. 'Touran will be furious.'

'Why?'

'Because… Because…'

'I hear him you know. Touran and Iris.' Taemin said.

'I hear Aëron, I think.'

'Has he yelled at you yet?'

'No.'

'Neither have they. So they're not mad.' Taemin pulled Jongin back on top of him. 'Let me enjoy… Us for as long as I can. Please.'

Jongin felt the conflict in his heart being resolved. The battle seemed over. He so desperately wanted to believe Taemin, do what his heart wanted him to do. And he did. He pressed his lips on Taemin's and let his hands go along the slender legs Taemin had wrapped around him.

'Taeminnie, I would have regret something too.'

'What?'

The moments after Taemin had been taken away from him he should have realised how he felt. How broken and alone he had felt. How much Taemin had actually meant to him, the place Taemin had taken in his life. Taemin wasn't just his best friend. Taemin was his everything. His life was built on the foundation that Taemin was around him. And when that foundation was taken away from him, he crumbled and fell.

'I… I… I'm in love with you.'

'I'm in love with you to.'

 

They didn't move on from the waterfall that day. They just spend the day locked in each other's arms, locked in each other's lips, locked in each other's words.

Jongin's lips red of passion, just his trousers around his body, he had ventured out for a moment to get some food while Taemin set up camp for them. Jongin plucked a few fruits for them, not in the mood for killing an animal again today. As he walked back with his arms full of fruits, he smelled Taemin had started their campfire already.

The fact that he needed Taemin to show his sexuality like this in order to figure out he felt a deep love for Taemin stung him. But this obsession, this care, this passion spoke volumes. He hoped that Taemin could forgive him.

Maybe Taemin didn't care. And he also just went for went for it now, since the time they had left together diminished quickly. … Their time was so short.

Could Jongin handle the time they had left and most importantly, the time after it? Jongin was also the one that had to do it, basically. He had to drive a blade trough Taemin's heart while he laid upon an altar and throw him into the volcano right after. Could he possibly ever do that?

Jongin halted. 'I can't…' He felt his heart break only at the thought of doing that, let alone doing it. Before it had been hard for him to process such a thought, such an action, now it seemed impossible. He'd rather throw himself into that volcano.

But such is the will of the Gods. Jongin sighed and started walking again, closing in on the camp quickly. He made his way through the bushes and was met with the clear waterfall again, their small encampment close to it. He saw Taemin sitting by the fire, still having not bothered to put something on.

Not that Jongin did really mind, because Taemin's body was a gift from above.

He carefully put down the fruits and let them rest for a while, since they didn't have to eat yet. He lost his trousers and underwear again, sitting down next to Taemin. 'Hey…'

Taemin rested his head on Jongin's shoulders. 'Hey…'

'… You've really changed…'

Taemin smiled. 'The geishas taught me things and shown me things. And they… They said that I had to make my body be wanted by Touran.'

'I see that.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Sorry. I probably gave you a hard time.'

'Kind of, yeah…'

'They also taught me how to… Please him, so to speak. You know what we discussed back home, that we didn't know what to do. I know now. In vivid detail.'

'Really?!' Jongin asked. 'They… So… Why?'

'Because I'm going to be Touran's… Uh… Well… Mistress… And he'll want me so to speak.'

'Ah, yeah, right.' Jongin had rather forgotten that part.

'But now I'm just for you.' Taemin climbed on Jongin's lap and pushed the boy over, laying down on top of him. He placed Jongin's hands on his round behind and purred softly in Jongin's ear. 'And I want to feel that.'

Jongin moved his hands, kneading the soft skin of the butt he had glanced at, stared at, drooled at. He pressed his lips on Taemin's and felt the boy's tongue invade his mouth again.

Later that day, when the sun had set and the moon had risen, Taemin grabbed his katana and held it in front of him. Jongin hummed and looked at the reflection, their eyes beaming back at them.

'Do you see them?'

'Us?'

'No, Touran and Iris.'

'… I don't.'

'They're always behind me, making me move forwards to my destiny.'

'I think I can see Aëron sometimes.' Jongin said as he grabbed his own sword.

Taemin hummed. 'Only sometimes. Aëron guides us. He clears the way for us. Only when we are in need of aid will he turn and look at you through the sword.'

'So when we are in danger of not fulfilling our… destiny.'

'Yes.'

Jongin smiled. 'Then we haven't done something wrong, right? He hasn't turned yet.'

'See? I told you it was fine.'

 

A week later, they had started to climb the mountain that harboured the volcano. In a cavern near the top, they had found a place to set up camp easily. They had seen skeletons litter the road, human ones.

The monks had told Jongin that a lot of Champions did not return from their quest. The monks guessed that was because the mental toll it took to kill the Sacrifice and then to toss them into the volcano. The Champions would kill themselves, stab themselves in the heart at the altar to plummet after the Sacrifice or later, when the pain became too much to bear.

But the maths didn't add up yet. The monks had counted, of around fifty Sacrifices, only four Champions had actually returned. But they had only found two skeletons. Did most of them really just fall into the volcano? Jongin guessed that some did that, but not over forty.

Jongin hummed. Maybe he would see more along the way, but something was not right about it.

'Hey, what are you thinking about?'

'The skeletons.' Jongin said.

'Jongin, please don't do anything stupid when I'm gone.' Taemin said softly. 'Please, it's bad enough that I've got to die myself, I don't want to take you with me.'

Jongin hummed. 'I just… I don't want to lose you. There are so many things I would have wanted to share and do with you.'

'I know, me too. But it's not too late yet.'

Jongin looked up. 'Hmm?'

Taemin undressed and tugged at Jongin's clothing too. 'Come on, lose it.'

Jongin undressed and let himself be pulled on top of Taemin. 'Taeminnie?'

'I'll show you… I'll teach you what you have to do when you meet that one person.' Taemin said.

Jongin gulped. 'Taemin, I couldn't possibly… That we kiss is one thing, but taking away your purity right under Touran's nose is on a whole new level. I can't…'

'Why would Touran care about my purity?'

Jongin didn't know an answer.

'If he picked me, or she picked me, wouldn't they know what life had in store for me, for us? Aëron picked you too, so… Why would they pick us knowing that this could happen? Why did the geishas teach me these things in advance? Because Touran has a very tight schedule? He's a god! He has all the time in the world. He can teach a little virgin how to dance on his cock. And Jongin, I don't care. I'm dead anyway. Whether I'm dead being fucked by him, whether I'm dead not being fucked by him, I still won't have you.'

'But Taeminnie…'

'Do you want to throw me into that mountain not knowing how it would have felt with me? With us?'

No, that was a very clear answer in his mind. He did want to know that.

'Because I do! I want to know how you feel. With me. How we feel. If the gods don't want me to experience that, than they should just strike me down now!'

They waited in silence for what seemed an hour. No response came. Jongin glanced at his sword, but he didn't see the purple eyes staring back. Taemin glanced at his katana, but didn't see Touran and Iris being that bothered either.

'I don't want to be pure. I don't want to be beautiful. I just want you.' Taemin said softly.

Jongin pressed his lips on Taemin's cheek. 'Teach me.'

Taemin smiled and went through Jongin's hair. 'Really?'

Jongin nodded. 'Yes. I want to as well.'

'I… I had to prepare really well for Touran, so it was easy for him so… It should be quite easy for you too…'

Jongin smiled. 'No matter how hard, we'll manage.'

'Okay so…' Taemin gulped. 'I need my pack.' He reached out and caught one of the straps, pulling it closer quickly. He took out a jar of oil. 'We need this and… I need to…' He pushed Jongin up and onto his butt. Taemin kneeled between Jongin's legs and took the boy's member into his mouth. Jongin gasped loudly and let out a beastly groan.

His hand went through Taemin's long hair and he held it back. 'Oh Taemin… That's… So good…'

Taemin popped off him for a second and jerked at his foreskin. 'Is it?'

Jongin pulled Taemin's face closer to his and kissed Taemin's lips as lovingly as he could, his tongue softly caressing the boy's lips. 'It's so good…'

Taemin smiled. 'I just… I've never really done it yet I've just seen it and read about it. The geishas made learn it but…'

'Taemin, I've never felt this goo… Oooh…' Jongin tossed his head back as Taemin's fingers teased the tip of his penis. 'Tae…'

Taemin placed Jongin's member at his lips again and ran it across them. 'Jonginnie, you taste nice…'

'… Taemin… Fu…'

Taemin had placed his lips firmly on the tip of Jongin's member, suckling softly. 'You're teaching me too…'

Jongin went through Taemin's hair again, caressing the boy's cheek as he did. 'Taeminnie, don't ever leave me…'

Taemin smiled. 'I'm going to leave some good memories, I'll always be with you.'

Jongin pulled the boy off his member and back up to his lips. Jongin's plump lips again took over Taemin's pink ones and he rolled them over, now being on top of a laying Taemin. Taemin's legs spread instantly around Jongin's waist, locking tightly. Jongin's lips explored Taemin's jaw and neck, peppering them with plump and puffy kisses.

'Jonginnie… Oh… That's great, so grea…. Aaaah…'

Jongin started to suckle on Taemin's collarbone, playing with the boy's nipple and jerking at the boy's foreskin as he had done to Jongin. 'Am I doing it right?'

'So right… So right…' Taemin moaned and arced his back a little. His hands found Jongin's hair, tugging at it involuntarily and stroking it at the same time. 'Jongin, please, more…'

Jongin's lips moved to Taemin's nipple, suckling it. His hand still relentlessly jerked at Taemin's member, he felt the boy's body twitch under him, his legs tightening around his waist. He felt victory roar through his body. He never felt so alive, so connected, so in love with someone. Taemin's presences made his heart jolt, jerk and throb.

'Jongin, I need more…' Taemin reached for the oil and pushed Jongin up a little, reluctantly unfolding his legs. Letting the oil drip over Jongin's member, his hands spread across the long erection and made sure he was covered from base to tip. His hand, still oily and slick, moved to his entrance, spreading it around and, with his fingers entering himself slight, also on the rim of muscles.

Jongin watched Taemin do his thing and he found the entire display the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Taemin's finger entering him slightly, the soft lewd moan when his muscled rim spread slightly. Jongin watched as Taemin applied just a bit more oil to his entrance and took Jongin's member again. 'And now you…' He pulled it forward, Jongin following quickly. 'Slide that in.'

Jongin exhaled deeply and kissed Taemin's lips. 'If it hurts, tell me.'

Taemin nodded. 'You won't hurt me.'

'Well, it's pretty big.' A slight smirk played his lips. 'I might not fit inside you.'

'We'll see.' Taemin smiled. Jongin guided his member slightly and pushed, his erection gliding inside Taemin with ease. Taemin let out a grunted, animalistic groan of satisfaction, tossing his head back as far he could and arcing up his back. 'Oh Jongin… Deeper…'

Taemin was on fire! Jongin felt his member get burned inside Taemin. He felt Taemin's insides shape and convulse around him, tightening and loosening at every heartbeat. His member started to throb wildly, trying to deal with this heat, and ragged breath escaped his lips. Jongin did as Taemin asked and pressed himself deeper inside Taemin, until his own pelvis hit Taemin's. Panting and with his eyes closed, he tried to deal with this new sensation, this new heat, this new feeling of immense love he felt.

'Jonginnie… Look at me…'

Jongin opened his eyes and met with Taemin's, who beamed the same feelings Jongin felt surging through his entire body. Jongin swooped downwards and kissed Taemin lovingly, their tongues dancing. Saliva dripped down Taemin's cheeks as they separated and he heard desperate pants coming from Taemin's throat.

'You need to move… In and out…'

'I don't wanna go out…' Jongin said softly. 'I want to stay in…'

'No, no…' Taemin smiled weakly and cupped Jongin's cheek. 'Almost out, but not completely.'

'Ah…' Jongin moved his hips back and as he felt Taemin's ring of muscles nearing the head of his penis, he plunged back in. Taemin gave a loud moan at Jongin's new dive and wrapped his arms around the boy's back.

'Jongiiiiin!'

Again, Jongin felt the lion in his heart roar wildly and loudly. To make Taemin react like this was a dream come true! He glanced over Taemin's head, at his sword which stood against the cave wall. And he saw just his own eyes. So, they truly did nothing wrong?

Jongin moved back again, his member almost leaving Taemin. He plunged himself back in and growled of satisfaction. Taemin's nails dug into his back and he felt his sack slap against Taemin's behind. 'Taeminnie, you make me feel so good…'

Taemin panted out a laugh. 'I'm not really doing anything though… You're doing the work…'

Jongin chuckled in Taemin's ear. 'How long…'

'You'll feel when the end comes.'

'Because I think I'm feeling that.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Oh.'

'Are you feeling that too?' Jongin asked innocently, his nose pressed against Taemin's.

'You can make me feel like that…' Taemin took Jongin's hand and placed it on his member. 'Do what you did before.'

Jongin started to jerk at Taemin's member again as he kept rocking his hips, slapping his sack. Jongin gave a soft groan and kissed Taemin's lips.

'It's getting worse.'

'I feel it too…' Taemin whimpered. 'Keep going…'

This feeling of bliss he started feeling even more, became so intense and powerful. His hips bucked and his legs spasmed. Taemin's nails dug deeper than before, his legs tightened. Jongin came roughly inside the boy and he felt Taemin come underneath him too, their stomach dirtied by Taemin's semen.

Jongin panted softly and pulled out of Taemin. He laid down next to Taemin and covered them with a blanket. Making sure the fire was nice and low, he hugged Taemin tightly and placed his member between the boy's buns. 'I'm glad I figured out how we felt.'

'Me too.' Taemin said and placed his hand on Jongin's, which was on his heart. 'You know, if Touran is even better at this than you are, I think I would die again.'

Jongin chuckled. 'Hey, no thinking about him. You're mine now! Also, even better? Wasn't I the best ever?'

'… Done a bit quickly.'

'… It was my first time!' Jongin whined and curled more around Taemin.

 

The sun peeked into their cave. Jongin furrowed his eyebrows and Taemin stirred instantly, turning in Jongin's arms. He giggled as he felt Jongin's lips on his nose and he opened his eyes. 'Hey…'

Jongin hummed and hugged Taemin more tightly. 'Hey…'

'How was sinning with me last night?'

'It makes me want to sin again.' Jongin smirked. 'If you're up for…'

'We have to walk today right?'

Jongin hummed. 'We've got two more days till the top.'

'Because my bum hurts a little…' Taemin said softly. 'You're big and… Well… I do want to be able to move.'

Jongin cooed. 'I'm sorry I hurt you…'

'You didn't hurt me, you're just too good at it.' Taemin smiled. 'But now I need some time.'

Jongin hummed, got up and picked the boy up. 'I saw a small stream not far from here, I'll bring you there to bathe.'

'You're not going to bathe?'

Jongin smiled. 'I am, but I'll be bathing you as well.' He carried the boy out of their cave, not caring that both were nude since the island was deserted anyway, and down the mountainous path. He carefully checked if the water wasn't too cold or too hot (it still was a volcano) or acidic. When it was none of the above, Jongin carefully sat Taemin down and washed him lovingly, brushing the boy with the water. Taemin let it all happen and when he spread his legs to let the water brush away the oil that still resided there, he laughed as Jongin grew hard. 'I just have to spread them nowadays.'

'Your butt is great, okay?' Jongin smiled and made the boy kneel. He carefully washed Taemin's behind and patted it gently. 'There.'

Taemin sat down again in the stream and cupped his hand, took some water and poured that over Jongin's member. 'Come here, sit.'

Jongin sat down in the crook too and let Taemin wash him too, with great attention to detail involving his penis. He watched as Taemin rolled back the foreskin to clean away the residues of last night, like oil and sperm. Jongin cupped Taemin's cheeks and kissed him. 'You don't have to care for me. I'm your Champion.'

'Shut up. I do.' Taemin pushed Jongin over, so he laid down in the stream, and Taemin climbed on top of him, washing every part of Jongin's front. Jongin laughed as the water soaked the back of his head and placed his hands on Taemin's butt.

Taemin's lips curled. 'Can't leave them alone, can you?'

'Neveeeeer!'

 

Jongin felt his heart grow heavier and heavier as he waited at the altar on top of the volcano, surrounded by seven statues who portrayed the seven gods. He had put the katana on the altar and now he just waited for Taemin to finish preparing for the last rituals. Jongin wasn't sure on what he would do afterwards. The most sensible thought was to fall together with Taemin in the volcano. He edged a bit closer to the abyss and peeked over it. It was dark, all the way down, but at the very bottom there was a small red light. And the heat coming from it was immense.

'I'm ready.' Taemin said. Again clad in his kimono and his faced made white with paint, his hair stuck up into a bun and his eyelids bloody red, the boy walked up to the altar.

Jongin gulped as even now Taemin looked so stunningly beautiful. 'Taeminnie…'

'I suggest we do it quickly.' Taemin said softly. 'And Jongin, don't do anything stupid when I'm gone.'

Jongin sighed. 'I can't promise that.'

'I figured.' Taemin said and gave the katana to Jongin. 'Now, stab me and just kick me in.'

Jongin took the katana, took position, the point aimed straight for Taemin's heart. But he couldn't. His muscles couldn't move. He couldn't. Every fibre of his being, his mind, his soul protested. No beliefs he held so high, no morals he held dear, nothing could make him move. Tears escaped his eyes and he shook his head. 'I won't do it!' He threw the katana away and hugged his boyfriend. 'I'm not killing you!'

'You have to! We can't go anywhere and they're here!' Taemin pushed Jongin away. 'I rather be killed by you than that they just drag me into the volcano! They're watching us!'

'The monks, they… They said I have a year. They'll come back for me for a year! We can just wait it out! Spend a year together!'

'Jongin, it's not going to get easier over time!' Taemin exclaimed. 'Just do it!'

'We can run for it!' Jongin yelled back. 'Go away! Start a life here! Just forage and…'

'Be eaten by tigers!' Taemin sneered. 'Do you think Aëron will keep protecting us for shits and giggles because we decide we're not ready yet?! We're here! It's my destiny to jump down there!'

'No it's not! Taemin, don't say that!' Jongin took Taemin's hand. 'I can't… I won't let you die. It's my job to protect you from anything and I'll protect you from them too!'

'They told you to protect me until you can wallop me into that volcano with a sword through my chest! About that, let's get on with it!'

'How can you be so blasé about this?!'

'Because Jongin, I've been told for six fucking months that my life is basically over and that I just better make peace with that and enjoy it while it lasts!' Taemin took the katana and put it in Jongin's hand. 'Now do it!'

Jongin threw the katana in the volcano. 'No.'

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!' Taemin screamed and looked after it. 'You idiot! You absolute twat!'

Jongin puffed and turned around, tossing his head back. 'Taemin, please… I can't…' He turned again, his eyes scanning the two statues.

…

Two?

…

'Taemin…'

'WHAT?!'

'The uh… Gods…'

'Yeah?'

'They're gone.'

Taemin's head snapped to the side and saw the throne of Touran empty. '… They are.' Only Alcan and Cilla had remained in their place.

'Taemin… Run!' Jongin turned but found himself blocked by the enormous torso of Aëron. Caught in the god's iron grip, he was forced to turn and watched Taemin get pressed down on the altar by Naruy and Yuran. His arms spread and his gaze at the blue sky, the boy whimpered as the gods were painfully strong.

'Please… You're hurting him…' Jongin whimpered and tried to wiggle loose, yet he failed.

'Oh, Iris, you only pick the loveliest of loveliest.'

The tall dark god walked towards the altar, his crown on his head. Iris let sound a heavenly giggle and sat down on the altar, casually leaning back. 'Oh Touran, stop flattering me.'

Touran, the dark god, smirked as he caught Taemin's chin between his fingers. 'Oh yes.'

A snap of his fingers, the katana flew out of the mountain as if nothing had ever happened to it. Jongin gasped and wiggled even more roughly. 'No, no, no, no, no…'

And Touran put the katana back into the sheath. 'You humans with your theatrics.'

A low laugh rolled out Aëron's torso. 'You're one to talk.'

'What makes them think I need one every ten years? We just pick one every ten years.'

The two gods let Taemin go. The boy jumped up immediately and ran to Jongin, hiding his face in the boy's armour. Aëron let go of Jongin's neck and stepped back onto his platform, his body solidifying again. The two gods of land and sea did the same and only Iris and Touran remained with them.

'Taemin, though I'm pleased by your dedication to join me, you don't need to join me now. Perhaps this was lost in translation, but I don't particularly need my lovers to be thrown into a volcano with a blade through their hearts. I just need you to die, whenever you decide to do so.'

Jongin, who had taken Taemin into a full embrace to protect him from all harm. '… Whenever? So that could be when he… just… dies of old age?'

'Exactly.'

'So what the point of picking them then?' Jongin asked, perhaps a bit too brusque.

'So the Champion knows who he has to protect for his entire life.' Iris said.

'Go back to your boat and let the waves carry you north. Go beyond the islands, go beyond the known and you'll find Eden. Food will be plentiful, clothes will be in abundance and time will be yours. Go and be in peace, until Alcan takes you both.'

Touran walked back to his throne, turning to stone again.

'Don't go back to your islands.' Iris said. 'They'll kill you when you land. They don't understand. Taemin, we'll be with you.'

Iris walked back to her platform and turned back to her original state again. Jongin and Taemin gulped, turned and ran. Ran back to the beach, to the boat, to life.

 

Taemin changed in their cave. Jongin helped out a bit, helping the boy out of his kimono and scrubbing away some of the face paint. When Taemin stood there, almost in the nude, Jongin hugged him tightly and let his hands roam freely along the boy's curves. Their lips met and they kissed. Taemin's lips curled and he pushed Jongin away slightly. 'So now we're free, do you still feel the same about me?'

Jongin nodded and smiled. 'I do.'

Taemin hummed and rested against Jongin's shoulder. 'I… I'm sorry I yelled at you.'

'Don't worry about it.' Jongin said and kissed the boy's forehead. He stuffed Taemin's clothes into his pack and gave Taemin back his breezy shirt and shorts. Taemin put on his clothes and put his katana at his waist. 'Now it's just my weapon.'

Jongin smiled. 'I'll teach you when we have the time.'

'Thanks.' Taemin said and took Jongin's hand. 'Come, back to the boat.'

Jongin quickly took the lead and they quickly walked back down the boat. It was still a long trek and they had to set up camp a few times. But they still quickly reached the beach.

'So… Let the waves guide us?' Jongin said. 'Does that mean we… just… sit in the boat and wait?'

'I think it means we go to the dolphins that keep jumping out over there.'

'… Dolphins?' Jongin scanned the horizon and a whale jumped from the ocean. 'Oh.'

Taemin laughed and walked to Jongin's rowboat, pushing it into the water. Jongin quickly helped him and when they reached the water side he let Taemin get in. He took off his boots and pushed them further into the water, jumping into the boat when he still could. He took the oars and started to row them to the frantic animals. Taemin hummed as he looked at the animals in their frenzied jumping. 'Do you think Yuran is messing with them?'

'I most definitely am.' Yuran jumped onto their boat. 'Took you long enough to get here! I have swum around the world four times already!'

'We're sorry.' Taemin said.

'Ah, you can't help being slow.' Yuran, God of the Oceans, jumped back into the water and the boat took off at an incredible speed, going around the sacrificial island and towards the north. Taemin fell back into the boat, into Jongin's lap, and Jongin quickly wrapped his arms around the boy. Taemin hummed and turned, getting used to the speed. He started to take off Jongin's cuirass. Jongin hummed as Taemin started to slowly take away his armour and weapons, just leaving him in the same attire as Taemin. An attire that yelled freedom and happiness.

Without their aid, the boat soared across the waves, leaving a trail behind them. Heading beyond the known and into the unknown.

 

Taemin opened his eyes and peeked at the bright sky above them. He smelled the sea and sat up. 'Not there yet?'

'Nope, but I can see an island!' Jongin said. 'A big island!'

Taemin hugged Jongin from behind tightly and saw the island Jongin mentioned. 'Oh!'

'Yeah!' Jongin wiggled in the boat. He caught Taemin's hands on his waist and pulled Taemin on his lap. 'Did you sleep well?'

Taemin nodded slowly and smiled as he felt Jongin's excitement against his back. 'Did you?'

'I didn't sleep.' Jongin said softly. 'I kept watch.'

'You should have woken me, we could have alterna…'

'I'm the Champion.'

'And you're still a twat about it.'

Jongin laughed and kissed Taemin's nose. 'Be nice to me!'

'Never!' Taemin said and gulped as the island drew closer very quickly. 'Should we prepare for something?'

'Uh…' Jongin looked around the boat and felt his stomach grumble from hunger. 'I think we should gather our stuff and get something to eat when we get there.'

They waited until the beach was just meters away and Yuran stepped into the boat again. 'There! Now, we'll visit from time to time, since we like it here too. You can row the rest yourself, I don't do shallow waters that well. So long, humans!' Yuran jumped into the water again, disappearing immediately.

Jongin took the oars and started to row them to shore. Pulling the boat onto the beach, they got out and looked around. 'So… This is Eden?'

'Yeah…'

'And supposedly this is a haven for … us?' Taemin asked.

'Ah! There you are! Cilla told us you would come!' A man emerged from the forest and shook their hands. 'Welcome to Eden! I take it you are the Sacrifice?' The man turned to Taemin, who nodded quickly.

'We've prepared your new home, you should go there and eat, rest and recover from your travels.'

'But we have no food or anything…' Taemin said softly.

'The gods provide for us, since they sent us here.' The man smiled. 'Come.'

They walked into the forest, uphill, past shrines, temples, pagodas and more and more people.

'Are there a lot of Sacrifices here?'

'Yes! Sometimes the Sacrifice and the Champion can't do the ritual and the Gods sent them here. They erect a new pagoda for the two and… A, here we are!'

They entered the clearing and on the cliff side stood a tall pagoda, a sweet garden around it and a small crook that became a waterfall close to it. Taemin gasped and took Jongin's hand. 'Jonginnie, look, a waterfall.'

The man laughed. 'I'm glad to hear you like it. Make yourself at home and rest. We can always talk tomorrow.'

Jongin and Taemin thanked the man and walked inside, taking in the beauty that had been given to them. Having gone upstairs, and upstairs, and upstairs, they finally found their bedroom. They sat down on the bed and smiled.

'Since the gods provide for us, does that mean I can have sex with you all day?' Taemin asked.

'Oh yes!' Jongin took Taemin in his arms, flung him into the bed and snuggled up behind him. Taemin covered them with the sheets and he felt Jongin wiggling behind him, taking off his clothes and dropping them next to the bed. Taemin followed his lead and purred as he felt Jongin's body behind him.

'When it is time…' Taemin started. 'Will we go together?'

'I'm your Champion, I'll always be at your side to protect you.'

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST CAN'T HELP IT OKAY! I CAN'T. 
> 
> I JUST HAVE TO  
> HAPPPPPYYYY ENDINGSSSSS  
> *dead*


End file.
